1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby accessories, and more particularly to a bassinet arrangement which is adapted for accommodating a child therein while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Bassinet and playpen, which become necessities to every family having a young child or baby, are considered as conveniences tools to carry and accommodate the baby respectively.
It is no doubt that the bassinet is lightweight and portable. However, at home, the parents may pull their children to the infant bed rather than in the bassinet. It is because the parents must find a safe surface to support the bassinet. Otherwise, the bassinet has an adverse effect of rocking and shaking. So, the baby may feel uncomfortable and unsafe when the bassinet is shaking. Furthermore, the infant bed has relative larger storage space than the bassinet. Therefore, the bassinet will be stored somewhere in the house, which is a waste of the luxury space. Thus, when the child grows up, the parent may merely keep purchasing all the baby""s accessories, such as a playpen and bed having a bigger size, individually that occupy all the luxury space at home.
The playpen is normally used to restrict the movement of the baby or young child who is able to trail or walk when the parents cannot always keep their eyes on their babies. Since the playpen can provide an absolutely safe boundary for the children, the playpen must be constructed rigidly and the depth of the playpen must be deep enough to prevent the children from climbing out of the playpen. However, it is a hassle for the parent to pull and take a small child in the playpen. Therefore, there is a headache for the parents that how to accommodate their child at home safety.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet arrangement which is adapted for accommodating a child therein while being cost effective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet arrangement which substantially increases the supporting area of the playpen to rigidly support the bassinet thereon. Thus, the infant bed can be provided on the supporting area of the playpen. In other words, the bassinet arrangement of the present invention fits for any age of a child from infant up to five years olds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet arrangement, which is adapted to incorporate with a playpen without altering the original structural design of the playpen, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the playpen incorporating with the bassinet arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet arrangement, wherein the attachment between the bassinet and the playpen is easy and fast, that is simply by tightly fastening the edge holder of the fabric pocket on the opening edge of the playpen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bassinet arrangement, wherein no expensive or complicate structure is required to employ in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution for selectively using as a bassinet supporter, an infant bed, and the playpen.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a bassinet arrangement adapted for detachably mounting on a playpen which comprises a frame body having a top opening defined a surrounding supporting side edge and a storage chamber communicating with the top opening.
The bassinet arrangement, comprising:
a fabric boundary having a first compartment and a second compartment adjacent to the first compartment and a surrounding edge holder extended along on the fabric boundary for detachably mounting on the supporting side edge of the frame body of the playpen;
a fastening unit provided on the edge holder and the frame body of the playpen for securely mounting the fabric boundary on the playpen; and
a bassinet shaped and sized to be able to substantially dispose in the second compartment.